1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switching cabinet with a rack which has a lower and upper frame with horizontal width and depth struts wherein the lower and the upper frame have corner cavities wherein vertical frame profiles can be attached and wherein the vertical frame profiles have profiled parts turned toward the inside of the rack.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such a frame is known from European Patent Reference EP 0 533 555 B1. The vertical frame profiles are formed as hollow profiles. To form a rack individual frame profiles are assembled adjacent to one another at ends by corner connectors. The corner connectors have various individual parts. Each pair of depth and width struts of the lower and upper frame are connected perpendicularly to one another of one of these individual parts. Additional individual parts are installed in the hollow chambers with connecting plugs running in the longitudinal direction of the frame profiles and fixedly connected to the frame profiles. To complete the corner connection the vertical frame profiles are then screwed onto the individual parts of the lower and upper frame with their individual parts mounted on the end side.
This type of the corner connection is very expensive. For the individual connectors a high production cost is necessary. The individual parts of the connector must be matched precisely with one another in order to insure that the individual frame profiles are aligned perpendicularly to one another. Also the expenditure for mounting is significant since all the vertical frame profiles and the depth and width struts are equipped with the individual parts of the connector.
Still other racks are known in which connectors have three connecting plugs perpendicular to one another. The connecting plugs can be plugged into hollow chambers of the vertical frame profiles and the lower and upper struts. With these connectors rigid connections are in fact generated in the corner of the rack. However, it is not possible to mount or dismount the vertical frame profiles afterwards without the entire rack having to be disassembled in the process. The dismounting of a frame profile can, for example, be required in order to simplify access to the inside of the rack.